


Are You Happy Now, Mister Taylor, That We Fantasised?

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Attraction, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Lust, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Roughness, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, They’re Basically Made For Eachother, age gap kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: He was caught in a trance, mystified by a certain special little lady. They all wanted him but she had him. She was the artist who was his kindred soul: in and out of his rumpled sheets.Some teachers like it hot, huh? Well, this chick can play that game even hotter.
Relationships: John Taylor (Duran Duran)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Are You Happy Now, Mister Taylor, That We Fantasised?

**Author's Note:**

> For Sarah, who’s been on about this for weeks now. I’m so sorry that you had to wait so long, my head is so foggy these days! ❤️❤️
> 
> I’m still very new to the whole OC thing, especially with such an iconic fic trope. Bear with me, here!

_It’s quite funny, really, months and months of that spark and bang. Some teachers like it hot too, huh? Well, students can play that game even hotter.  
_

_But, Sir, how did we get here?_

* * *

Rolling over, she bumped into a little something and let slip a small giggle. Immediately, her slender form was encased in his lanky arms; his long and dexterous fingers coming to wrap tight around her and impossibly, bought her in even closer. She snuggled in tight, bringing a lean leg upwards to entwine herself back with his own: brushing up against him maddeningly.

With a small flick of her head, she shook her black ringlets from her face and leant forward. A set of parted lips were awaiting her precious touch and she was already trembling as his beautiful lips finally made precious contact. The kiss was long, slow and thorough. She melted into his touch, breaths being taken from them both as they were driven further into madness. A swift flick of tongue and her ready lips parted, sucking and prying deep into her welcome warmth.

Gaining in intensity, the heat was rife and she found herself being pinned. Not only by his tongue. Letting her slender body grow limp beneath him, they parted with a gasp as he rolled atop of her, giggling, calloused fingertips running wild up and down her sides. She tugged him down by the hair, swallowing sacred breath after breath. He broke away with a pant, tender kisses caressing her defined jaw line; rounding over to her ear. His breath tickled it, tickled her, she was arching up into him with a pleased chuckle of her own.

That set them both off, torturous lips were trailing lower and lower: kissing, sucking and caressing all those gorgeous miles of tan skin in their path. Every inch of her was loved, soothed and massaged by his loving touch; awakening spark after spark which, within moments, ignited flames simmering deep in her stomach as he lined himself up with her, hardness brushing up against her thigh.

With a giggle, a roll of brown eyes, she shot a hand down. A hiss, a moan, her deft fingers had enveloped him. She had rhythm, insistent strokes starting at adagio, less than a walking pace- grudgingly slow and controlled. Slow and longing, the traitor. Graduating into a persistent, more lively andante beat, saw his eyes screwing shut and moans dropping from those anything but sweet lips.

Craning his neck down, he claimed her mouth in his again; she felt the shiver, the snap of his rocking hips. Letting him go, she braced herself and flashed him a naughty grin. A not at all subtle yet dripping in desire crook of a single manicured finger, beckoning him down, he was caught in her trance. Lust pooling at the surface, love simmering deep.

Heavy gazes locked, sensual lips parted and panting, she couldn’t hold that focus as she was swiftly penetrated. His fingers were wild, skilled and controlled, she could feel the callouses left behind by his strings as he opened her up, massaged her and broke her down. Trying to tame her, as though she was a horse at his mercy. Being gifted the slightest touch. She keened, jolting forward, sending him deeper into her welcome warmth. His strokes were rhythmical, the pumping action both cautious yet mind blowing. She was only young, still very new and far more than simply eager.

Swiftly, he replaced his fingers with his tongue. Licking deep, humming his encouragement: making her shiver and buckle upwards into his talented mouth. The heat was stifling, burning them both up from the inside. They were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, sundry substances from the night before added to that delectable smell of ruined sheets. Sheets ready to take another round. Or three.

A whine, a moan, she was more than ready. Hungry, aching, shoving a hand to the back of his head to keep him there as best as she could. He chuckled, sending jolts of raving energy through her, braking away to climb up to meet her. To meet the gorgeous flush in her face, to bask in the glow that radiated all around her.

Another soft, tender kiss and she was tasting herself on his heated tongue. She was smiling as he broke away, eyes widened with lust. She bit into her bottom lip, bringing herself up to rest on her forearms, more than ready to take the heat. Gaze settling on his divine fingers, she watched as they circled his own length, running up and down all those delectable inches on offer to her. He flashed her a cheeky wink then a growl, plummeting back down her curves and settling right between her legs.

“Mister _Tay_ -lor,” she gasped.

Their gazes locked.

“Mister _Nigel_ Taylor,” her tongue caressed her bottom lip.

He swept down to meet her.

“Get on with it, then.” She taunted, gnawing at her bottom lip.

He crooked an eyebrow, pouting, as though to consider whether or not he should tease her. Use all those years against her. Make her groan and whine through his little game.

Impatience at its finest. Yet little did she know, how impatient of a man he could be.

He groaned out her name, it ripping from his throat. “ _Let’s Get It On,_ ” he demanded.

Her beautiful, merry laugh dropped off of her beaten and bruised lips.

  
“ _Nigel_.”

“Say it,” he winked. “ _Tell Me All You Know_ , tell me all you dream about.” His voice was raspy, breath hitching in his throat. “Never let it show—”

“—Never let your heart catch fire.” Her voice was perfection, dripping in silk, far preceding his own in terms of lust, a desired vocal. “ _Sir_.” She let it linger, teasing him further.

They sprang into action, the moment broken with their giggling, rolling about the bed. Ruined sheets flowing merrily around them, they rolled and rolled until the floor was covered in a sea of white duvets and pillows.

“ _Mis-ter Tay-lor_ ,” she groaned, bringing him in close to crush their lips together again. “Fuck me John, fuck me _good_.”

  
“You’ve got it, _luv_.”   
  


Hoisting her lean legs upwards to cradle his hips, they both inhaled a deep breath as he inched himself in. As he pushed home, filling her, over and over, rocking deeper and deeper: them both riding the highs of oblivion, blinded by their love and the pleasure ignited by his bucking hips and traitorous lips.


End file.
